ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road
Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, known as Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 2 (ドラゴンボールZ 真武道会2, Doragon Bōru Zetto Shin Budōkai Tzū; lit. Dragon Ball Z: True Tournament 2) in Japan and Europe, is a fighting video game that is the sequel to the best-selling Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai and the second Dragon Ball Z game to be released for the PlayStation Portable.Contents show OverviewThe plot of this game is a brand new story revolving around Majin Buu being released in Future Trunks' Alternate Timeline. Like most of the Dragon Ball movies, Another Road is considered a side story to the Dragon Ball series.Key featuresSeven game modes (including a completely new story arc following the world of Trunks on his adventures against Majin Buu)124 unique playable characters (the player can choose heroes and villains from Dragon Ball Z)High-speed Ad-hoc battles with the universe's most powerful fightersIn-game transformations to make the battle even more intenseAn improved fighting system with over 50 new fighting skills and ultimate attacksBrand new power level-system in Story ModeNetwork BattleAble to change camera anglesGameplayGameplay is very similar to Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, the game's predecessor. The controls remain the same, but there are some additional functions that can be used during gameplay. The story mode gameplay features something similar to what was in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2.Basic ControlsThese are preset controls:Analog Stick/D-pad = MoveSquare = Rush attackTriangle = Smash attackCircle = Energy BlastCross = GuardL-button = Gather KiR-button = Aura burnKi ControlsThese are the default Ki controls:O: Energy BlastFront + O: Special AttackRear + O: Special Attack 2Down + O: Transform (when the Ki gauge is 4 or higher)Up + O: Ultimate AttackStoryFuture Trunks Future Gohan opening Another RoadFuture Trunks (kid) and Future Gohan in the openingGold SaiyanAdded by Gold SaiyanAfter the defeat of the Androids and Future Cell, Future Trunks enters the World Martial Arts Tournament. He meets Future Kibito and the Future Supreme Kai, who inform him of Future Babidi's plan to resurrect Future Majin Buu, with the help of his henchman, Future Dabura. After failing to defeat Future Babidi and Future Dabura, Trunks realizes that he can not do it alone, travels back in time once more to receive help from the Z Fighters of the past. He manages to save the Time Machine and asks Goku, Gohan, Goten, Kid Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Android 18, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan to help him. Future Babidi manages to take control of Piccolo, and in doing so, creates clones of the Z Fighters, Frieza and Cell to kill Future Trunks and the Z Fighters.After Piccolo is saved from Babidi's Mind Control, Vegeta lets himself fall to Future Babidi's spell again. This time, Goku manages to bring him back to his senses. Just as in the main timeline, the energy of the battle between Majin Vegeta and Goku revives Future Majin Buu. However, Future Majin Buu refuses to listen to Future Babidi, so Future Babidi leaves him in Future Dabura's care and goes off to New Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to place Buu under his control. But he fails when Goku and the others get the Dragon Balls first. Future Cooler and Future Broly, who also arrive on New Namek, join forces and help Future Babidi. The Z Fighters fought with them, and later brought Future Dende to Earth to become the new Guardian of Earth. Buu makes friends with Future Mr. Satan, only to have Future Dabura hurt Future Mr. Satan, turning Buu into Future Super Buu who eats Future Dabura. Future Trunks Super Buu Another RoadFuture Trunks fires a Burning Attack at Super BuuGold SaiyanAdded by Gold SaiyanFuture Supreme Kai and Gohan go to the Other World to use the Z Sword, but it is to no avail. Future Janemba shows up, with Gohan and Future Pikkon defeating him, though Future Janemba was toying around with them. Their next mission is to recruit Future Bardock (Future Goku's father) and Future Gohan. Future Gohan is in rage over his death at the hands of Android 18; this rage continues until Future Goku calms him down. Future Gohan has his potential unlocked and is brought back to life by Future Old Kai, and Future Pikkon and Future Bardock have one day to help. With all the fighters they have amassed, Goku is astounded by the number, even commenting on how his own father is here.Later, Future Janemba arrives on the scene and proceeds to steal the Dragon Balls. Goku and Vegeta fuse, forming Gogeta, who defeats Future Janemba, only to have Future Babidi re-steal the Dragon Balls. Future Super Buu absorbs Gotenks and Gohan, just like in the mainstream timeline, but thanks to Vegito (the Potara fusion of Goku and Vegeta), Gohan and Gotenks are freed. Future Babidi calls forth Shenron to have his wish granted, but Future Mr. Satan steals his wish to save the Earth. Enraged, Future Babidi lashes out on Future Mr. Satan but Future Super Buu takes the blow. Enraged that Future Babidi tried to hurt Future Mr. Satan, Future Super Buu eats Future Babidi, transforming himself into Future Kid Buu and causes Future Good Buu to be expelled. The final battles are set and after a long battle with the Z-Clones, Janemba, Cooler, Cell, Frieza, Broly and Future Kid Buu. After defeating Future Kid Buu, a cutscene plays in which Vegeta suggests Goku to use the Spirit Bomb to destroy Future Kid Buu. Future King Kai, Future King Yemma, and Future Old Kai help to gather energy, powering the Super Spirit Bomb. Goku fires the Spirit Bomb, which destroys Future Kid Buu, ending the story. An alternative ending is also available, where Goku, Gohan, Goten, Future Bardock, and Future Gohan use their Kamehamehas to wipe out Future Kid Buu, thus saving the future. CharactersPlayable charactersAsterisk denote new Characters/Forms appearing in this game.Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4*)Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock Ability)Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2)Future Gohan* (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock Ability)Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta)Future Trunks (Fighting)* (Base, Super Saiyan)Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan)Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential)Piccolo (Base, Fuse with Kami)Frieza (Final Form, 100% Full Power)Android 18Cell (Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form)Majin Buu*Super Buu* (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed)Kid BuuDabura*Cooler (Fourth Form, Final Form, Meta-Cooler*)Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan)Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3)Super GogetaVegito (Base, Super Vegito)PikkonJanemba (Final Form labelled in-game)Bardock*Story charactersYamchaTien ShinhanFuture BulmaFuture Old KaiFuture World Tournament AnnouncerFuture DendeFuture Supreme KaiFuture KibitoFuture BabidiFuture King KaiFuture KorinFuture Mr. SatanGotenTrunksFuture GokuFuture King YemmaFuture MooriStagesWorld Tournament StagePlanet NamekDestroyed Planet NamekPlainsMountainsMuscle TowerKami's LookoutHyperbolic Time ChamberHellReception and SalesThe game received mixed reviews. IGN gave the game a 7 out of 10,2 GameSpy gave the game 3 ½ stars out of 4,3 GameSpot gave it 6.8 out of 10, and G4's X-Play gave the game 3 out of 5.The game has received a 65/100 on Metacritic. Also, the game has received a user score of 8.4/10 on Metacritic, based on 17 ratings. The game has sold 420,000 units, as of July 3, 2012.4 TriviaVarious character powers appear to be inconsistent with the main series, such as Gohan's Mystic State apparently not being enough on its own to deal with Majin Buu and villains like Cooler. In all likelihood, this should be considered purely for gameplay purposes. Category:Video game sequels